


Opening a Door Might Be a Big Problem

by Miss_Elichika



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Breaking a Door, F/F, Flying Underwear, Humor, It's Finally Done, OMG It Took So Long, The Story Takes Place After µ's, Tripping Over Suitcases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Elichika/pseuds/Miss_Elichika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli has hard times opening a locked door so she decided to use some more strength. And Nozomi... Well, she has a lot of fun. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening a Door Might Be a Big Problem

“I’m looking forward to have a shower!” Eli said and put their two suitcases on the floor.

“Just a minute and you won’t have to just look forward, Elichi.” Nozomi smiled, when she took out their apartment keys from her purse.

It was great to arrive back home again, Nozomi thought. Although their holidays were wonderful - she couldn’t and didn’t want to argue about that - she already missed their old good bed. And a heat which accompanied them through almost two weeks was already tiring.

So there was no wonder, for Eli to look forward to the shower. Despite the fact that Japanese trains were equipped with a perfect air conditioning system the last part of their way home – a walk from the train station to the apartment complex where they lived – was really long in the weather like that.

After opening a door by Nozomi, Eli ran into their apartment with suitcases in her hands. She quickly put them into the bedroom and turned towards the bathroom door. She squeezed a handle with a smile on her lips, but the door didn’t open.

She squeezed the handle again with a confused look on her face. But nothing happened. She frowned and shook the door wildly.

“Nozomi!” She shouted over her shoulder. “Have we locked the bathroom?”

Nozomi who in the meanwhile put bottles of water in the fridge answered with a confused look on her face: “No. Why? You can’t open it?”

“No, I can’t.” Eli growled and shook the poor door again.

“Elichi, please, calm down.” It echoed from the kitchen. “I’m going to check it, okay?"

In a little while Nozomi came from the kitchen towards the door. At first she looked it over closely and then she tried to open it like Eli did before her. Unfortunately, she failed as well.

“Hmm, that’s weird.” Nozomi thought aloud. “It seems like it’s stuck.”

“So what will we do?” Eli asked desperately. “Are we going to call a locksmith?”

Nozomi smiled. “Don’t be silly, Elichi. It’s weekend.”

Eli made a frustrated face and murmured: “And I really trusted your spiritual powers...”

But instead of Nozomi appreciated her trust, she started to laugh. Eli gave her a reproachful look, but everything she obtained by it was Nozomi lightly kissing her cheek with a little smile on her face. Then she turned around and slowly went back to the kitchen.

Eli frowned after her, but the door immediately got her attention back.

She thought for a while what she could do with it. They haven’t locked it for sure. Even Nozomi has confirmed it. So finding a key is pointless. Then, if it’s stuck, how will she be able to open it without the locksmith? This might be a little problem. But... Eli smiled contentedly. She could batter it.

She pressed her shoulder on the door without hesitation. She slowly stepped back next to the bedside table, then, she keenly ran towards the door and she battered it with all her strength. But the poor door didn’t stand hit like that so instead of opening up it broke in two halves.

And so Eli raided into the bathroom with one half of the door in her hands. Fortunately, she stopped when she hit a bathtub.

She examined herself with a frightened look on her face. She was most probably okay, but how about the door? She examined the piece of wood which was before a short while one half of the door and cursed silently. She probably can’t fix it. And what will Nozomi say about it?

“Elichi!”

Damn it. As like she called for it.

She quickly turned to the half of the door behind her back and she tried to hide it behind her own body. Although it didn’t do what she wanted it to do, there was still a little bit of hope. Then the other half of the door which still remained in its proper place caught her attention. She quickly kicked it, but at that moment she could already hear the steps of her girlfriend.

Nozomi entered the bedroom with a piece of paper in her hands.

“Elichi! Look, what I’ve-“ She started, but when she looked at Eli, who laid on something what looked like a one half of the door, she stopped.

Eli tried to smile, but Nozomi still stared at her with her mouth wide open. She sighed desperately and bowed her head lightly. The sunglasses which she had on her head all the time slowly fell down on her nose.

She blinked with a confused look on her face, but a strange sound caught her attention. She looked up on Nozomi and she couldn’t trust her eyes. Her girlfriend tried to suppress laughter with one hand over her mouth, but when she saw Elis face, which was clearly saying: “Really?” she couldn’t help, but laugh aloud.

“Nozomi!” Eli growled, but the other girl couldn’t hear her because of laughing.

Eli angrily crossed her arms over her chest. Why must things like this happen to her? And what Nozomi finds so funny about this situation? She lightly puffed her cheeks and turned over from laughing Nozomi.

It lasted for a little while until Nozomi calmed down. Immediately after that she remembered a piece of paper in her hands and spoke to Eli again: “I think I’ve found something what can interest you, Elichi.”

But Eli didn’t even look at her. She just hunched a bit more.

“Elichi?” Nozomi said and tilted her head to the side.

She didn’t understand what happened with her dear girlfriend. Is she probably hurt? No, she would certainly say it to her. Maybe she’s embarrassed... But why she doesn’t want to talk to her? She hasn’t done anything bad to her... She’s just laughed because... Wait! She’s laughed at her. That’s the reason.

Nozomi made a conciliatory face. She slowly walked towards the bathtub where she carefully sat next to the Eli. She laid her head on her shoulder. As like she expected her girlfriend stopped with hunching. Then, Nozomi reached over for one of her hands and gently squeezed it.

“Do you remember how we asked Nico about watering our plants?” She whispered and rubbed her head against Elis neck.

Eli murmured lightly. Nozomi saw how she closed her eyes.

Nozomi continued with a smile on her lips: “So she left here a message for us.”

She slowly opened Elis hand in which she placed a message from Nico.

Eli looked at their friend’s handwriting which was very nice in fact. It was a pleasure to read her messages, but... If she can say the same about her notes from school.  
She slowly started to read the message for herself:

_“Where have you two left your mind? You aren’t afraid of someone breaks into your apartment through your bathroom window? You’re lucky because The Great Nico-nii had locked the door._

_-Nico♥_

_PS: One of your orchids dried out. (･д･)”_

She looked at her girlfriend with a confused look on her face. “So the door…?”

“… was locked all the time, yes.” Nozomi finished and tried to suppress laughter again.

Eli was nearly crying. So she destroyed the door for nothing… Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her shoulder. The only thing she had to do was go to the kitchen and find Nicos message… Why is she so reckless?

“What… what are we going to do?” She asked quietly.

Nozomi laughed lightly and stand up. “We’re going to tidy it up and then you can have a shower.”

“Without the door?” Eli widened her eyes.

“You’re right.” Nozomi nodded while she was fighting with the half of the door which still remained in its place. “Elichi can you help me please?”

Eli stood up immediately. Together they tidied up everything what was the door before Eli’s broken it. And of course she told Nozomi about her hurt shoulder, which her girlfriend immediately examined and stated that it’s just impaled.

Then Eli entered the bathroom. She started to undress herself with a loud sigh. She had to think about how reckless she was today. But then she saw something what caught her attention and she had to turn around.

“Nozomi!” She shouted at the girl who was standing in the door.

Her girlfriend just shrugged her shoulders and laughed: “I’m going, I’m going. As like I saw you naked the first time…”

Then she slowly walked into the living room.

* * *

 

“That was fantastic!” Eli said contentedly as she walked from the bathroom.

She felt great. The shower like that was the right refreshment.

“I trust you.” Nozomi echoed from the living room.

She stood up from the sofa, put a magazine back on the coffee table and walked to the bedroom. She continued to the bathroom where she started to undress herself.  
The creaking of the bed echoed from the bedroom. Nozomi turned around just to see Eli sitting on the bed with her cell phone in her hands. She looked like she was searching for something on the Internet, but Nozomi knew her for too long to get deceived by that. Elichi just wanted to see her naked.

She slowly took her panties off. She had to suppress the laughter. If this gets the right way as she want it to, she’ll have something to tease Eli with for almost one week. She put her panties on her thumb and stretched it with her other hand. She aimed thoroughly. Then she released her panties with deep inhale.

Bingo! She smiled widely.

“Wha-what is this Nozomi?” Eli asked with a surprised look on her face and put down Nozomis panties from the hand in which she held the cell phone.

“A souvenir from our holiday.” Her girlfriend laughed.

Elis face reddened she murmured something moodily and went to the living room.

“What?” Nozomi shouted after her. “You haven’t minded that I’m naked yesterday.”

* * *

 

Nozomi came from the bathroom with a smile on her face. She stretched her arms and lay on the bed. Finally at home in her own bed. There was nothing she could miss. But maybe…

“Elichi?”

“Yes?” It echoed from the living room.

Nozomi held back her breath. “Come here."

She heard quick steps nearly immediately and Elichi appeared in a short while after that. She walked towards the corner of their bed with a smile on her lips, but suddenly she tripped over something. Nozomi watched her girlfriend fall on the bed. She covered her mouth with her hand.

“What was that?” Eli asked with a confused look on her face.

“It was a suitcase I think.” Nozomi burst out with a laugh.

Eli rolled her eyes and whined: “Nozomi!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Long time no see... Well, I was busy with school and stuff. Y'know what I mean.  
> But! I'm back with this fic.  
> It took very long to write... I had hard times with re-writing it because it didn't like the first version. But it's finally done! And I was trying not to make too many mistakes...  
> So I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
